A Little Help From My Friends
by bohogirl
Summary: Pippin's not too happy about certain things. Can his friends help? Complete
1. Frodo

This will be a 9 part story in which Pippin talks to every member of the fellowship and Faramir (yes, even Boromir!)  
  
Thank you to my beta, Persnickety, to my Katelin-dear (fellow Pippin lover! "PIPPIN!"), and to Bobbi, who gave me the best advice.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own them. However..::sneaks into Tolkien's house, steals LOTR characters:: MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
The following are the comments I received on the LOTR fan club boards for this story:  
  
Very nice chapter-Queen of Gondor (Thank you!)  
  
A good start! I like your idea of having one chapter per character too.- Primula (Thanks! It was just an idea I had, actually, I got it after only have Frodo in this chapter.)  
  
lovely chapter-suzie sheelf (Thank you!)  
  
This is a very good beginning! Thank you!-agape4rivendell (No, thank YOU!)  
  
Good beginning :)-elenna (Thanks, I always know a story will be good/bad by the beginning.)  
  
Now this is a very intriguing way to tell a story!-Dinledhwen (Really? Thanks!)  
  
Chapter One: Frodo  
  
Pippin Took looked over the balcony and across the city of Minas Tirith. He sighed and thought of his home in the Shire. Home seemed so far away yet it felt close in his heart. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned. In the archway stood Frodo Baggins. "Hello, Frodo." Pippin said before turning back to look over the city.  
  
"Hello, Pippin," replied Frodo as he moved to stand next to him. "Thinking of home?"  
  
"How could you tell?" Pippin looked up at his older cousin.  
  
Frodo smiled. It was, perhaps, his first smile since being rescued from Mount Doom. "Because we're all thinking of home." He placed his hand on the younger hobbit's shoulder. "Even during everything, I worried about you the most, Pip."  
  
Pippin looked up at Frodo again, with a slightly confused look on his face. Frodo had gone through so much, yet he thought of him the most. "What? You worried about me? How come?"  
  
Frodo smiled again at his youngest cousin. "I don't know, Pippin. I guess because I knew you would have to grow up the quickest of everyone. I mean, you aren't even of age yet but since I've gotten back, you're much wiser than hobbits twice your age."  
  
Pippin looked over the balcony again, and placed his chin on his hands. "I wish I hadn't. Everything will be different now. Everywhere I look, I see something that could've been lost. I doubt I'll ever be the same."  
  
This time, Frodo frowned at the smaller hobbit. He hadn't wanted his cousin to lose his innocence. He loved the old Pippin. The Pippin who could find joy in everything, even getting into trouble. The young hobbit had been through a lot in his life. His older sister, Pimpernel, had drowned when he was 14 while he stood helpless on the shore of the Brandywine River. Just a few weeks later, he made it his mission to learn how to swim and with the help of his other cousin, Merry, learned within a week. While his parents hadn't blamed Pippin for the loss of their daughter, Pippin still felt guilty.  
  
Despite all this, young Pippin was still the same child he'd always been, causing trouble, and making everyone around him smile, even when he was in pain. Somehow though, being away from home for this long and seeing death and destruction, feeling pain and sorrow, and having killed several times, Pippin had grown up. A little too soon for Frodo's taste.  
  
"I think I miss the old you," he said, looking down at Pippin who in turn looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed the younger hobbits curls before pulling him in for a hug. "I wish this had never happened. Or at least that you had stayed behind. I was always worrying that Sam and I would come back and find you gone."  
  
"Frodo, you know that if Merry was going, I was going too. Nothing could have stopped me. And I wasn't going anywhere. At least not until I knew you were alright. I mean, what fun could I have in the Shire without you to go to when Merry and I get in trouble and have to hide for a few hours?"  
  
Frodo smiled and kissed Pippin again. "You're still the same old Pip. You haven't changed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You still know how to make someone smile and that's what I would've missed the most about you. That and your smile. The way that, no matter how you were feeling, you could still make others around you happy. Not the trouble you and Merry cause up and down the Shire. As long as you still have that rare talent of spreading joy, you'll always be Pippin."  
  
Pippin bit his lip as if in deep concentration. "Yes, I guess you're right." He smiled broadly at Frodo and the two of them turned their gaze to the city of Minas Tirith, while their thoughts turned to home.  
  
Up next: Sam, our dear Sam 


	2. Sam

Once again, thank you to my beta, Persnickety , my Katelin-dear, and Bobbi.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own any of them!  
  
Xena: You REALLY think they were in-character?! Thank you!! I hope Sam is in character here.  
  
More fan club board comments:  
  
Ah, Sam, where would we be without Sam?-suzie sheelf (yes, where would we be?)  
  
A very good chapter!- Dinledhwen  
  
Nice chapter...it was short, yes, but the length is not the determining factor...it's the quality...and this was quality writing...great job! Leave Boromir in it...please, from a Boromir lover!-agape4rivendell (Thank you very much. Made me feel much better about this chapter!)  
  
A/N: The bit at the end, I wasn't sure if it was from the book or from someone's story. It's actually from Son of Gondor by Linaewen who I thank for letting me use it. Her comment on the message board: I love it! It's a beautiful ending & a fulfillment of the promise. You have my permission to use that idea. BTW, I'm glad to know you liked my tale enough to remember that tidbit. (Can't say it enough, THANK YOU!!!)  
  
I think this is a bit short but...  
  
Chapter Two: Sam  
  
Samwise Gamgee sighed as he looked at the state of the Gondorian "garden". "A right sad state, make no mistake," he said as he bent down and began to weed. He probably should've just pulled out all the flowers, as there were fewer of them.  
  
A shadow came over him and the gardener looked behind him. "Hullo, Mr. Pippin," he said before turning back to his work.  
  
"Hello, Sam. And it's just Pippin if you please. How many times do I have to tell you?" Pippin kneeled down beside Sam. "Come now, Sam. I've known you since I was 3. Besides, you know how I feel about titles."  
  
"What would your father say to me calling his son, the future Thain, mind you, by his first name?"  
  
"Well, he'd say, 'That Sam Gamgee, what a great young hobbit. I'm glad my son is friends with such a fine lad.' My father was never one for titles unless the situation called for it. We aren't at a party with all of the Shire watching, Sam."  
  
Sam looked over at the hobbit and smiled. "You'll make a great Thain one day, Mr...I mean, Pippin."  
  
Pippin smiled slightly. "You think so?" He started to help Sam with the weeding of the garden. He had grow up in crops and gardens and aside from Sam, knew more about such things then Merry and Frodo combined.  
  
"Oh, I know so."  
  
"Sometimes, I don't think I will. I mean, my father's wonderful; he's loved by all of the Shire. How can I live up to that?" He started picking at the leaves of the weed in front of him. "Sometimes, Sam, I don't want it. I want to stay Pippin and not become Thain Peregrin. I'm happy just being Pippin."  
  
Sam stopped weeding and sat down on the ground beside Pippin. "Your father is a wonderful Thain. You will be too. Don't have doubts about it, Pippin. And I'm sure there are days your father wishes he could get away from it all and not have to worry about everything, to have the whole of Shire looking to him for his guide. You shouldn't be worried about this now, any road. You'll not be coming Thain for a while."  
  
"I don't know about that, Sam. My father was sick, you know. I'm not quite sure what he had, but he was terribly ill. That's why Merry had me go with him to raid Maggot's crop, to take my mind off it. I do hope he's alright. If he...if he died, with me gone as well, who's to lead?"  
  
Sam placed his dirty hand on Pippin's shoulder. "I'm sure your father is fine, Pippin. He's a strong hobbit. You needn't worry."  
  
"I guess you're right, Sam. And you called me 'Pippin'! Before long, I'll have you calling me 'Pip'!"  
  
Sam laughed. "I doubt it, Pippin, I surely doubt it."  
  
The two hobbits weeded side by side until the garden was clear of the mess.  
  
"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, Sam."  
  
"Us, Pippin?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to help you know. I think the Thain's son knows a thing or two about gardening. Come on, then. We'd better hurry or Merry and Frodo will try to help. Think of what will happen then!"  
  
Sam laughed again and the two hobbits started in on the garden Sam had promised Boromir many months ago.  
  
Up next: Merry! 


	3. Merry

Disclaimer: Still don't own them  
  
Thanks to my beta persnickety, Katelin-dear, and Bobbi  
  
LOTR board comments:  
  
That was neat! Dearset Pip, he really did change, didn't he? That was sad but I loved the part about their going home to the welcome...and about his dad yelling at him when they do and Merry's dad...such fun...such a glorious moment it will be for them. Waiting patiently for the Boromir chapter...NOT! Have you read the books?-agape4rivendell (no, haven't yet...well I read Fellowship.  
  
Here's another one waiting for the Boromir chapter. In the meantime, I'm enjoying these others very much.-Linaewen (thank you very much!)  
  
that was beautiful-suzie sheelf (aww..thank you!!)  
  
very touching!! :)-dinledhwen (aww..thank you!)  
  
Thank you, that was sweet. Gotta love Merry! :-)-Avondstar (yes, you do. ::sigh:: Billy is my first love but Dom...he's right there next to him)  
  
Hey Orangeblossom! Good to see you here!! Psst..read her stories..they are good!  
  
Chapter 3: Merry  
  
Merry Brandybuck walked into the room that he, Sam, Frodo, and Pippin were sharing in Gondor. To the four hobbits, it was enormous. To the men and women of Gondor, it was small, and now that there were four people in it, it was crowded.  
  
Merry saw that the others were already asleep so he quietly crawled into bed. Just an hour later, he awoke to the sound of someone crawling into his bed. He glanced over and saw Pippin crawling in next to him.  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
Pippin looked up at him. "Sorry, Merry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's alright, Pippin. What's wrong? Can't sleep?"  
  
"Not really. Just been thinking a lot lately."  
"Well, no offense, Pippin, but I think you're a little too big to be crawling into my bed."  
  
"Merry." Pippin playfully shoved him. Even when he was smaller and younger, Merry told him he was a little too big to crawl in next to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Pip?"  
  
Pippin sighed. "I don't know. I've just been thinking about everything that's happened. Frodo says I'm still the same as when I left. Part of me believes that and part of me doesn't. Sometimes...sometimes I think it would've been best if I'd stayed at home or in Rivendell."  
  
"Pippin, you had to come. I needed someone to keep me company."  
  
"That's what I told Frodo, but sometimes I think I shouldn't have come. I think about my father and wonder if I should've gone back. Just to make sure he was alright."  
  
Merry sighed. He knew how much Pippin idolized his father. "I'm sure he's fine, Pippin. He wasn't that sick when we left. You've been sicker than that."  
  
"I know. He could very well be all better now. But I also think of how they must feel, me disappearing and all. It's been 14 years since Nel died and I'm sure they think I've been lost as well. I never told anyone this but right after she died, Father yelled at me and I ran away. I know now that he was just upset. He didn't really blame me after all. He was so mad when he found me, he yelled again. Right after though, he saw I was even more upset about her dying than he was. We became so much closer that day. I swore to him I'd never leave. And what did I do? I left! I've nearly died, too!" Pippin started to cry softly.  
  
Merry pulled Pippin in for a hug. "Pippin, I'm sure all of our families and friends are worried. Just think of their faces though, when we ride home. You in your Gondorian uniform and me in the clothes of the Mark."  
  
Pippin smiled up at his cousin. "Yes. I can see it now. My mother running out, screaming 'Peregrin Took! Where have you been! Look at the state of you! In the bath!' My sisters hugging me. My nieces begging to know what happened. My father, the Thain of Tookland, crying and demanding to know where I had been before sending me off to the field to escape my mother and sisters."  
  
Merry chuckled. "Yes, I can see all of that. Especially Aunt Tine. Pearl was expecting when we left wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes. I'm hoping for a nephew but I wouldn't mind another little niece to spoil."  
  
"You can spoil a nephew. Aunt Tine and Uncle Paladin spoiled me. My mother and father spoiled you."  
  
Pippin smiled. "You miss you parents just as much as I miss mine, don't you Merry?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I was due to start working with my father on what the Master does. I was even thinking of joining his staff so I would know what they would do. I really miss them. It probably nearly killed them when I left. I am their only child."  
  
Pippin looked at his cousin. "I didn't think of that. They probably miss you very much, Merry. I'm sure that they'll be waiting to yell at you, right along side my parents and Sam's too! I'm sure of that much."  
  
Merry hugged his cousin again. "See, Pippin, we did need you here. Besides, without you, Treebeard and the Ents never would have fought now would they?"  
  
"I guess you're right, Merry. Thank you." Pippin laid back on the pillow. "I know I'm too old for this but I can stay with you tonight? Please?"  
  
Merry looked at Pippin. He could never say no that face. "For tonight only, alright?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "Tonight only."  
  
The two cousins were soon sound asleep. Neither could wait to see the looks on their families' faces when they returned home.  
  
Up next: Boromir (start creepy music here) 


	4. Boromir

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Thanks once again to my beta, Persnickety, Katelin-dear, and Bobbi.  
  
LOTR board comments at the end for this one  
  
Will post one chapter every Friday  
  
Chapter 4: Boromir  
  
Pippin slept peacefully next to his cousin. He slowly drifted into a dream...  
  
Pippin walked along the roads of Gondor. He ended up in front of the garden he and Sam had made. He remembered when they had finished and the Gondorians' reaction. Faramir had cried before hugging Sam and apologizing for his behavior the first time they had met.  
  
Pippin sat down in front of the garden and looked over it. "Do you like it, Boromir?" he said to himself. "I thought of you every time I planted a flower."  
  
"I love it," said a soft voice behind the hobbit.  
  
Pippin turned around slowly, not believing his ears. He looked up at the person and could feel the color draining from his face. "Boromir."  
  
Boromir looked down at his little one. "Hello, Pippin."  
  
"How...but...you..." Pippin struggled to put his thoughts into words as Boromir sat down in front of him.  
  
"A dream, my dear hobbit. You are dreaming."  
  
"Oh. As much as you scared me, I wished...I wished you were really with us. I am sorry, Boromir. You didn't have to die for us! They..."  
  
"Little One, I don't care if they were going to throw a party for you. I didn't want you taken by them. That's why I kept fighting."  
  
Pippin looked down at the ground. "I was very upset when I heard you had died. I had hoped Aragorn had gotten to you in time. I blamed myself, really. If I was just a bit stronger, you wouldn't have needed to protect us! We could've fought for ourselves. And you, you'd be alive and in Gondor, protecting your people. Faramir says my debt has been paid as I saved his life, but my debt will never be paid, Boromir." He looked up at the man. "Never. I'll be in debt to Gondor for as long as I live."  
  
"Pippin, you are strong. When we became a fellowship, we not only pledged to help Frodo get the Mordor but we pledged to help each other. I would've done the same for Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli. It had nothing to do with you and Merry being weak. I think your actions afterwards speak for themselves. Merry helped defeat the Witch King. You saved my brother's life! I could never repay you for that. Never. You are as dear to me as my brother, and it hurts me to see you in such a state. Don't dwell on what you should've done or what's been done."  
  
Pippin smiled slightly. "I see your point, but there is nothing I see that I could do that would repay Gondor for what you did for me. No matter what, no matter why you did it, you didn't have to. The Orcs weren't going to hurt us! Merry and I needed to go to Fangorn anyways. So see, you sacrificed yourself for nothing."  
  
"Like I just told you, Little One, I would do it all over again. I had no way of knowing what was to happen. All I could think of was what I had seen Orcs do to those they held captive. I wouldn't wish that on my enemy, let alone my dear friends and those I consider my brothers."  
  
Pippin smiled at that. "You thought of Merry and I as your brothers?"  
  
"I do. I always will. When we meet again, in the next life, we shall stand as brothers together."  
  
Pippin hugged Boromir tightly. "Thank you, Boromir. For everything."  
  
"Thank YOU, dear Pippin."  
  
Slowly the garden and Boromir began to fade. "No," mumbled Pippin. "Please stay."  
  
"I'll see you again, Little One, in your memories."  
  
"No..." Pippin mumbled again.  
  
Pippin slowly sat up and saw he was in bed with Merry still and that the sun was rising over Gondor. He smiled. "I'll see you again, Boromir," he whispered to himself before getting out of bed.  
  
Up next: Gimli (he was challenge to write) Putting the comments down here for this one since a lot of them give the plot away  
  
Oh!!! That was beautiful, I have tears in my eyes! Just like Pippin to take all the burden of the guilt on himself! And I love how Boromir won't let him. I love the whole thing, but this is my favorite line "...When we meet again, in the next life, we shall stand as brothers together." And this: "I'll see you again, Little One, in your memories. Thanks so much. And believe me, I find Gimli difficult to write as well, but I think I'm getting the hang of it at long last. You'll do fine, judging from what I've seen so far.-Linaewen (OMG, thank you so much. That means more then you know, coming from you!!)  
  
This was better than I imagined...thank you...I'm so glad you decided to write it..I loved "Pippin sat down in front of the garden and looked over it. 'Do you like, Boromir?' he said to himself. 'I thought of you every time I planted a flower.'" Oh and when he first heard Boromir's voice, tears welled up...and he looked down at HIS little one...broke my heart. Oh and being able to hug him one last time! Thank you!-agape4rivendell (So, you liked it? LOL. You quoted so much of the story, had to really edit your comment here!)  
  
Oh my, that was excellent, but forgot the Kleenex warning, you had me sobbing-suzie sheelf (aww..I'm sorry. Here's a Kleenex)  
  
::snifle:: This is so good, thank you!-Avondstar (here's a Kleenex, and I'm glad you like it!)  
  
That was my favorite so far, I like them all though-tinuvielwithHim (thank you!!)  
  
I think you handled this chapter beautifully!! :)-Dinledhwen 


	5. Gimli

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: still don't own them  
  
Thanks to my beta, persnickety, Katelin-Dear, and Bobbi  
  
Thank you Xena! My seemingly only fanfiction.net reviewer. You've got the best reviews and I just want to thank you deeply. I love reading the because they are more then just "Update!"  
  
LOTR Board Comments  
  
I think you did Gimli just fine-Dinledhwen (Phew...thank you!)  
  
Excellent, keep 'em coming-suzie sheelf (Once again, thank you!)  
  
I really, really liked this chapter...I think you did Gimli proud! Thank you...such fun!-agape4rivendell (I'm glad you think I did alright with Gimli!)  
  
I'm still a little worried about this chapter but, if my reviewers like it then, I guess it's good.  
  
Chapter 5: Gimli  
  
Gimli grumbled as he walked through the streets of Gondor. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the small figure standing in the street until he had tripped over it. "What is this? Standing in the street? Why I..." He noticed who it was he had knocked over. "Master Took, whatever are you doing in the middle of the street?" he asked, hoisting the hobbit to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, Gimli." Pippin brushed the dust off his clothes.  
  
"Quite alright, young master, but what are you doing out here alone? Where's Merry?" He and Pippin moved off to the side to prevent any more collisions.  
  
"Sleeping. I had a dream and couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here."  
  
"Oh? A dream about what?"  
  
"Oh, um, Boromir." Pippin looked down at his feet.  
  
"Ah, I see. Your hero. Great man he was and I don't say that about just anyone, you know."  
  
Pippin smiled. Gimli was a bit of mystery to him but then again, most dwarfs where. "I miss him, but I know he's looking out for me still."  
  
"Aye, that he is. I'll tell you, I can't wait to be back among other dwarves again. I've had just about enough of elves and men..."  
  
"And hobbits?"  
  
Gimli laughed. "No, not hobbits. I would like to take one of you with me but I wager the others wouldn't go for that."  
  
"No, no they wouldn't." Pippin looked over the city. "I wouldn't want to go. Nothing against you, Gimli, but I do miss home."  
  
"I think we all do, Master Hobbit."  
  
"You can call me Pippin, Gimli."  
  
Gimli chuckled. "I guess I will then. You'll be going home soon, my dear hobbit."  
  
Pippin looked back at the dwarf. "I do hope so. Gondor's a wonderful place, but I miss the hills and the trees and the valleys of the Shire. I miss the Brandywine and trying to drown Merry in it. I miss my family too."  
  
"Yes, I can see how you would. Well, just think of all the stories you can tell!"  
  
"I will have some interesting stories to tell won't I?"  
  
"Aye, stories that will rival anything we dwarves have."  
  
Pippin smiled at Gimli. "Gimli, you're the only dwarf here. Don't you miss your home and people?"  
  
Gimli sighed. "Yes, yes I do. But I do have you young hobbits to keep me company. Hobbits are like dwarves, you know?"  
  
"What?" Pippin laughed out loud causing men and women to stop and stare at the pair.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. Whether you like it or not."  
  
"And how are we like dwarves, may I ask?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you know the value of a good drink. Something these men and definitely not those elves know anything about. And you're the right height. Not this abnormal giantism of men and elves. Close to ground is how I like my friends."  
  
"Gimli, you're amazing. I can say that things wouldn't have been as interesting without you."  
  
"I can say the same about you, Pippin-lad. I think everyone should be in the company of a hobbit, even if it's just for a little while."  
  
"Gandalf said something like that to me. I feel the same way about dwarves."  
  
Gimli smiled and hugged Pippin. "Well, I'll be off now. Oh, and don't tell the elf I hugged you." Gimli headed off away from Pippin.  
  
Pippin shook his head and went back to wandering through Gondor, thinking of home.  
  
Up next: Legolas  
  
See you next Friday! 


	6. Legolas

Disclaimer: For last time, they aren't mine!  
  
Thanks to my beta, Persnickety, Katelin-Dear, and Bobbi.  
  
Xena-I don't really mind the lack of comments, although, I have finished the story. I'm posting them one at a time to a. respond personally to any reviews, and b. get more reviews. LOL. I LOVE your comments though! They were very well written and I jump for joy when I receive one. Thank you for reading!!  
  
LOTR Board Comments  
  
I do like...:)-Dinledhwen (Glad you do!)  
  
Very nice!-suzie sheelf (:-D)  
  
I didn't really like this one either. I hope I portrayed Legolas well as an elf.  
  
Chapter Six: Legolas  
  
Legolas had seen a change in the youngest member of the fellowship and decided to seek him out. He found Pippin right after his talk with Gimli, walking the streets.  
  
"Hello, Pippin. How are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Legolas. I'm as good as can be I suppose." Pippin sat down on a near-by stairway.  
  
"Something on your mind?" inquired Legolas as he sat next to him.  
  
"What? Can elves read minds now?"  
  
"Not likely," Legolas said with a slight smile. "But we can sense feelings and I sense all is not right with you, Pippin."  
  
"You sense right, Legolas. I've already talked to so many people about how I feel. It helps at first, but after a while, I don't know, I go back to feeling like I did before." Pippin sighed and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Who have you talked to? Sam? Frodo? Merry, at least I hope."  
  
"Yes, yes, all of them. Gimli and Boromir as well."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Boromir? I didn't know hobbits had the ability to talk to the dead."  
  
"We don't. He came in a dream. It was a wonderful dream and he really helped me, but it was just a dream. I knew there was truth in his words, but..."  
  
"But you think they'd mean more if they came from the living?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Dreams have a lot more meaning than you seem to think, Little One. Dreams can sometimes tell more truth than what we hear when we are awake. Do you wish they'd come from someone else? Someone you can physically touch?  
  
"In a way, yes. Yes, I do. It was MY dream after all. I could've just dreamed those words to make myself happier."  
  
"And the others' advice? Last I checked they were very much alive."  
  
"They are and they helped a lot, but I can't help how I feel."  
  
"No, no you can't. But what you can do is listen to your friends. They love you and want what is best for you. They don't want you upset. And you needn't feel upset either. You helped fight evil, Pippin, and lived to tell the tale. Not many men can say that."  
  
Pippin smiled up at the elf. He was glad he met one, especially this one. "Thank you, Legolas."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Pippin. We are more then just a fellowship out to destroy a ring now. We are a fellowship of friends."  
  
Pippin hugged Legolas. "You hug better then Gimli." He clapped his hand over his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Don't worry, Pippin, I won't tell Gimli you told. Although I would like to see the look on his face if he knew I found out."  
  
"Yes, as would I."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Pippin, I must go and speak to Aragon. I hope our talk has helped to ease your troubles. If it didn't, please remember, you have many friends here willing to help you in any way possible." He rose. "Good-bye, Pippin. I shall speak with you again soon," he said before heading off in search of Aragorn.  
  
Pippin sighed. Legolas had helped, but once again, it felt like hollow advice. He wasn't sure there was anything that could break him out of his rut. He began to wish life was like it used to be. Life used to be so easy, he thought to himself. Pippin knew he would no longer be contented by the simple things he used to enjoy. Sighing once more, Pippin rose to feet and headed off in the opposite direction of Legolas.  
  
Maybe a walk will help clear my mind, he thought as he began to roam once more.  
  
Up next: Gandalf 


	7. Gandalf

Disclaimer: Not even writing about Gandalf makes them mine.  
  
Did a slight rewrite. I knighted Pippin in my 2nd story.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Persnickety, Katelin-dear, and Bobbi  
  
Nayen-Yes, one of the things I hate is that they have to get separated. :'- ( But, as Frodo says "forever bound by friendship and love"  
  
Hobbit's soul-LMAO. That's for clearing up what "great" meant. I'm really glad you think so! Thanks for reading. FF.net being what it is sent me your second review...hmm...30 times? LOL.  
  
Xena-As always, thank you for you comments. I'm really glad you liked how I portrayed Legolas. I was really worried he wasn't "elf" enough. Yeah, poor Pippin. I don't think any of them will ever be the same.  
  
LOTR Board Comments-  
  
It may have been long, but it was a good chapter!! :)-Dinledhwen (glad you think so, thank you!)  
  
Indeed, a very good chapter-Peregrine (thank you!)  
  
A very good chapter-suzie sheelf (thank you!)  
  
well done!-Silivren Ithildin (thank you!)  
  
Chapter 7: Gandalf  
  
"Perhaps if you speak to him, Gandalf. He looks up to you, you know. I'm sure he's spoken to the others, but whatever they said didn't seem to comfort him," Gimli pleaded to Gandalf as the two made their way through the city.  
  
"Hobbits. They used to worry about nothing, but where their next meal was coming from. Are you quite sure he needs my help?"  
  
"Yes. He seems quite upset about something. Even Boromir, in death, senses something. He visited the hobbit in a dream."  
  
"Really now? Most unusual. I fear young Peregrin is the one most changed by all this and that disturbs me."  
  
"Indeed. It upsets me, too. He seemed a most merry fellow. Now, however, he smiles less then usual and hardly ever laughs anymore."  
  
Gandalf stopped. "Yes. That is troublesome. I shall have a talk with the lad. Thank you, Gimli, for coming to me."  
  
Gimli nodded before heading off.  
  
"Peregrin Took, you shall be the death of me, yet again," he mumbled to himself as he set off in search of his wayward hobbit.  
  
Gandalf searched all over the city, stopping only occasionally to ask if anyone has seen the Gondorian Knight. He was just about to give up when he found the young hobbit sitting in the courtyard underneath the white tree.  
  
"I might have known you'd be there," he said as he came up behind Pippin.  
  
The hobbit jumped about a foot in the air as the sound of the wizard's voice. "Gandalf! You scared me, you know?"  
  
"Yes, but I would expect a member of the Gondorian army to be a little less relaxed."  
  
Pippin leaned against the tree. "Denethor released me from his service, if you'll recall."  
  
Gandalf sat next to him. "He may have but I doubt Faramir or Aragorn would let you get away with leaving that easily. You were knighted after all."  
  
"You're probably right about that. Least of all Faramir. He says he can never thank me enough for what I did for him. He wants to keep me around forever I wager. Just to pull him out of the fire, although hopefully it won't be a real one again."  
  
"I take it you don't feel the same way." Gandalf looked down at Pippin. He'd known the hobbit since the day he was born. He, aside from Merry, Sam and Frodo, had noticed the change in him more then the others.  
  
"No, I don't. I owe my life to his brother."  
  
"And Faramir owes his life to you."  
  
"Gandalf, what good was I in all this? I mean, aside from saving Faramir, which I wouldn't have had to do, mind you, if Boromir had lived. All I did was cause trouble! I helped kill Boromir in a sense and I know I killed..." Pippin stopped. He seems to struggle with what he would say next.  
  
"Killed? You killed no one, but those that you needed to kill. Believe me when I say that the death of Orcs isn't as tragic as a mans."  
  
"It's my fault, Gandalf," Pippin said in a low voice, "It's my fault you died. Even though you came back. You never would've fallen, if it weren't for me."  
  
Gandalf stared in silence at Pippin. He hadn't thought of the guilt the young hobbit would have after his falling. Indeed, it seemed no one had. "Peregrin Took, stop that nonsense. Don't you remember a thing I've told you over the years? Some things are meant to happen. I was meant to fall."  
  
"Gandalf, you can't mean that! You can't say you never, not even once, blamed me for it all." Pippin looked up at Gandalf, his eyes pleading with the wizard for the truth.  
  
"Never, Pippin. I needed to fall. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have become the White Wizard and where would we be then? Indeed a lot of things wouldn't have happened. As upsetting as it is, you and Merry needed to be kidnaped. We needed the Ents help. That is something only the two of you could get. Everything happens for a reason, Peregrin, never doubt that. Have you ever spoken to the others about this?"  
  
Pippin shook his head. "No, not even Merry. Gandalf, were you looking for me?" He looked up at the wizard again.  
  
"Yes, yes I was. Gimli sent me after you. He was quite worried."  
  
Pippin smiled. "That was nice of him. We'd best not tell Legolas though."  
  
"No. That would lead to more problems then I can take at the moment. Now, stop changing the subject. Why didn't you tell the others of you're feelings?"  
  
Pippin shrugged. "I didn't want to burden them with it. They all seemed too busy and worried."  
  
"It's made them more worried, you keeping it all inside, Pippin. Never doubt your friends. Remember that, and you'll be happy all your years."  
  
Pippin was silent. He stared out over the courtyard.  
  
"Well, I'd best be going now. A wizard's work is never done." Gandalf rose to his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Gandalf," Pippin said in a small voice. He too, rose. "Thank you."  
  
Gandalf lowered himself onto one knee so he was eye level with Pippin. "I'm always there for you, Peregrin, even when I'm not." He pulled him into a tight hug. "Remember that," he whispered.  
  
Gandalf rose once again and headed off. Where, Pippin didn't know, but he knew that wherever the wizard was headed, he'd be doing good. "I'll try, but I don't know how easy it will be to keep such a promise," he whispered, more to himself then anyone else. He sat down and leaned against the tree again. He was still tired, but found himself unable to fall asleep.  
  
"I wonder who will try to help me, next?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Up next: Faramir 


	8. Faramir

Disclaimer: I wish I had thought of em...but I didn't.  
  
::cries:: Syracuse LOST...  
  
Thanks to my beta, Persnickety, Katelin-Dear, and Bobbi.  
  
Xena- What can I say? Thank you! I made Gandalf very much like movie Gandalf. I figured that, despite all his yelling, he adored Pippin very much...just the look on his face when he saw Pippin right after he touched the palantir...he just looked so worried. Gandalf did have a thing for Tooks after all.  
  
lotr-and-potc-rule- glad you like it! Hope you like Faramir!  
  
Shadowed Flames- Awww. Well, don't worry about almost crying. I almost cried writing it. Just wait til my next one. I had people sobbing so much they got dehydrated (or so they said)  
  
LOTR Board Comments  
  
I like this one! These have all been just delightful!-Primula (thank you! Prim...our lovely mod who puts up with all us and puts 'em in the scrapbook for us!)  
  
Very nice! I like it very much:) :)-Silivren Ithildin (thank you!)  
  
Really lovely-the bit where Faramir 'chuckled and ruffled the hobbit's hair' reminded me of that scene on the mountain in FOTR when Boromir ruffles Frodo's hair after returning the ring to him. You have captured them so well. I wish I could write...Thanks very much for this- FanOfFaramir (Aww. I'm sure you can write! I didn't think I could either. Thank you)  
  
A very good chapter!!:)-Silivren Ithildin (thank you!)  
  
You've done well. Not a bad job of portraying Faramir without having seen the books! I love having more of Boromir, too, even though he's present only in memory (and whispering in dreams!) Your other chapters are marvelous, too; don't think I'm just reading the Boromir ones, LOL! Good work, looking forward to Aragorn-Liaewen (I'm glad you think I did alright w/ Faramir. And no, I didn't think you were only reading the Boromir ones, lol. Thank you!)  
  
:In best Frodo voice: This is wonderful!-Peregrine (LOL, thank you!)  
  
Excellent-suzie sheelf (thank you!)  
  
This is a good series:)-elenna (thank you!)  
  
I've never read the books so I hope I portrayed Faramir correctly. This is based on him in the movies.  
  
Chapter 8: Faramir  
  
"Go to our Little One, Faramir. Talk to him," a soft voice whispered inside Faramir's mind.  
  
Faramir sat up with a shot. "I must've fallen asleep," he muttered as he glanced around the throne room. He was sitting in the throne of Gondor. It used to be his father's and would've have been his brother's, but now it was to be the King's.  
  
In a way, Faramir was quite happy with that. He didn't want the pressure of ruling. He was content to lead the army of Gondor.  
  
His thoughts traveled back to the voice. It sounded like his brother's voice, but I couldn't be. Boromir was dead. And who was "our Little One." Faramir quickly put the pieces together. "Pippin," he said to himself.  
  
From what he had heard from Aragorn, Legolas, and even Pippin himself, his brother had gotten exceptionally close to the young hobbit.  
  
"Something must be wrong." He got up quickly and headed out doors of the throne room and into the courtyard. By the white tree, he saw the wizard and, in front of Gandalf, Pippin. Faramir watched as Gandalf hugged Pippin and whispered something in his ear before leaving. He continued to watch as the hobbit leaned against the tree and as he became lost in his thoughts.  
  
Faramir walked softly over to his savior. Smiling down at him, he said, "Hello, Pippin."  
  
Pippin sat up with a jolt. "What is it with people scaring me today?"  
  
Faramir's face fell. "I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"It's alright, Faramir. I've just been jumpy lately." He patted the ground next to him. "Join me if you like."  
  
"I think I shall take you up on that offer." He leaned against the tree. "I can't thank you and Sam enough for the garden you created for us."  
  
"It was the fulfilment of a promise Sam made to Boromir. Sam's a hobbit of his word."  
  
"Yes, he is." Faramir looked at Pippin. His mind seemed far away. "Is something troubling you, Little One?"  
  
Pippin shot a look up at him. "You sounded like Boromir just then."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes, he used to call me his Little One."  
  
"Was he the only one who called you that?"  
  
"At first, yes. Legolas and Aragorn call me that sometimes, but it seemed, I don't know, different coming from your brother. It seemed more out of love. Not that Legolas or Aragorn say it to be mean, mind you."  
  
Faramir smiled at him. "I can see how much you loved him, Pippin."  
  
"He was great man who shouldn't have died. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Faramir."  
  
"Pippin, he died fighting didn't he? He died protecting someone he loved. That's how he wanted to die. How many times have I told this?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it matters how many times you or your brother say it. I'll still always feel guilty."  
  
"Pippin, you shouldn't..." Faramir stopped suddenly and took in Pippin's words. "My brother said what?"  
  
"I...I had a dream last night. Boromir came to me. He tried to comfort me."  
  
Faramir smiled down at Pippin. "Yes, I can see him doing that."  
  
"He told me he considered Merry and me his brothers. And that one day, we'd stand together as brothers." Pippin looked up at Faramir. "The four of us." He looked back down at the ground. "You remind me very much of him. He loved you and spoke of you often. He worried, about leaving you here with your father. I do miss him."  
  
"As do I. Tell me, what else did he tell you in this dream of yours?"  
  
"He spoke of why he protected me, how he would've done it for anyone in fellowship and not just us hobbits, how we were as dear to him as you were, and how we were not just friends, but brothers."  
  
"Sounds as though you made as much of an impression on him as you have on the rest of us."  
  
Pippin looked out over the courtyard. "He made quite an impression on us. We didn't know any men and all we'd heard of them was bad. You, Boromir, Eomer, Theoden, and Aragorn have changed my opinion. We were always told to be on the look out for men. I know now that was just ignorance."  
  
Faramir placed his arm around Pippin and pulled the small hobbit up next to him. "Perhaps it is. But there are some men you must look out for, Pippin. I daresay, though, after all you've been through, you'll know who's an enemy and who's a brother in arms."  
  
"I wish your brother could've lived to see this."  
  
"As do I, Little One, but if he's visiting our dreams, I'm going to say that he knows all about it and is quite proud of you."  
  
"He's proud of you, too, I'll wager." Pippin placed his head onto Faramir's side. "You're father released me from his service. Are you going to stick with that order?"  
  
"Not hardly. We did knight you and I'm sure Aragorn will want to keep you around. I'd love to keep you here with us, but I'm sure you miss your real family and your home."  
  
"I'd like to stay here, too, but I do miss home and my family. However, even though we aren't related by blood, I do consider you family, Faramir. It's an honor to be under your command."  
  
Faramir pulled Pippin into a hug. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss the hobbit's curly head.  
  
"We really are family then."  
  
Faramir pulled away from the embrace, missing the warmth the hobbit gave him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Only family kisses my head."  
  
Faramir chuckled and ruffled the hobbit's hair. "Come now, we'd best get going. What would the king say to two of his men sitting under a tree?"  
  
"Aragorn? He'd probably grabbed me up and say 'On your feet, little hobbit,'" Pippin said, in his best imitation of the Ranger's voice.  
  
"Yes, I can see that," Faramir said with a chuckle. He stood up. "Come on, Little One, we need to get going." He pulled Pippin to his feet.  
  
Soon the two were off in search of their King. Indeed, they were more than comrades in the arms. They were brothers.  
  
Finally, Aragorn. See you next Friday and just a note, I'll be posting my newest story shortly, Brothers In All But Blood. Should be up Saturday. 


	9. Aragorn

Disclaimer: Nope, aint mine so stop asking.  
  
Thank you to my beta, Persnickety, Katelin-Dear, and Bobbi  
  
Shadow Flames: Aw, thank you! It's a family thing that I have in all my other stories. I guess I got the idea from the end of ROTK. I was kinda hoping Frodo would do the same to Merry and Pippin, but what can you do?  
  
Xena: Yes, the Faramir/Pippin relationship HAS to be strong. Pippin did name his son Faramir after all. I figured they would bond over Boromir's death and Denathor going...well, wherever he went be it like the book had it or like the movie did. Glad you liked the Boromir thing! Poor paranoid Pippin, yes. LOL. SOOO glad you like this chapter. It warmed my heart to write it. I, too, am sad to see this fic go. Thank you for reading!  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
I can hear Strider's voice inside my head...and that is no easy feat...thank you so much-boriel (wow, I did that?! Thank you!)  
  
Bless you! Aragorn is appropriately kingly, and Pippin is true to himself. I have to tell you, your Boromir at the end brought tears to my eyes. Thanks for letting him creep in to someone else's tale once more; I'm sure Aragorn didn't begrudge him that!-Linaewen (I'm glad you liked it. I don't think Aragorn minds either. Thank you!)  
  
What a lovely conclusion. My dearest Pippin!-Orangeblossom Took (yes, sweet little Pippin. Thanks for reading!)  
  
Thank you that was wonderful. The whole 9 chapters-suzie sheelf (such a loyal reader! Thanks!)  
  
This has been a wonderful series and I love it. Thanks for all the tears you've made me cry. Like I said, this had been wonderful-Silivren Ithildin (Didn't mean to make you cry! LOL. Thanks for reading!)  
  
This was wonderful, they all were. I hope you will write it again too when you've read the books. I loved them all though-tinuvielwithHim (Hmm..maybe I will write a book-based one but that's YEARS off. Thanks for reading!)  
  
A masterful piece of writing!!!:)-Dinledhwen (another loyal reader! Thanks!)  
  
That was wonderful! I am sad this is the end, but I certainaly enjoyed reading it! Thank you so much!-Peregrine (I too am sad to see it end. Thanks for reading!)  
  
((Pippinmerry))),just finished your tale from the Scrapbook and wanted to say how wonderful it was and how very much I enjoyed it. I hope you keep writing...and please, when you have a moment, or a year, read the book...Pip & Merry are so much more real and wonderful and fun in the book than even the movies show...You will be happy you did. I especially loved your ending chapter...it was beautiful...thank you!-Agape4rivendell (Thank you for being a loyal reader!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
This is the end. :-( Very sad to let this go but it's the first fanfiction I've finished so I'm quite proud! Be sure to check out my other story posted here, Brothers In All But Blood. (shameless plug)  
  
Chapter 9: Aragorn  
  
Aragorn had stopped listening to Legolas long ago. He leaned against a tree near the garden Sam and Pippin had planted. The thing he remembered were the elf's words on the subject of the youngest hobbit. Despite all the mischief he had caused, Aragorn had a soft spot for him. I'll have to speak with him, he decided.  
  
Legolas noticed Aragorn's lack of interest. "Then Gimli danced on the table."  
  
The thought of a dwarf, particularly that one, dancing jarred Aragorn from his thoughts. "What?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Nothing, just seeing if you were paying attention."  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas. My thoughts are elsewhere at the moment."  
  
"Our young hobbit?"  
  
"Yes. Is he really as upset as you claim?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. The others say he has spoken to them but for some reason, their words aren't helping."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "He takes on too much, that one."  
  
"Indeed he does," said Gandalf, who approached the pair. "Always has. He blamed himself for the death of his sister years ago, and he blames himself for my falling."  
  
"Hmm. I'll shall speak to him myself, I think." Aragorn rose and bid the two good-bye and went looking for Pippin.  
  
He found him rather quickly. Both he and Faramir were apparently looking for their King.  
  
"Faramir, would give me a moment with Pippin, please?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Faramir turned and left the two alone.  
  
"So, Pippin, what is it like being guard of the Citidel?"  
  
"Denethor released me from the service of Gondor before his death."  
  
"Ah, well, he's no longer..." He paused, wanting to choose his words wisely. "In charge. I am, and you are still in my service."  
  
"Faramir said you'd want to keep me."  
  
"That I do, Pippin. That's why I knighted you."  
  
"I don't understand that though! After all I've done, and the number of times you've had to protect me, I don't see why you still want me to serve you. I am of no use!" At those last words, Pippin sat himself on the ground. He had reached his breaking point. Even though he'd managed to get a lot off his chest recently, he still had a lot built up inside his small body.  
  
Aragorn frowned at this. "You are of great use, Little One." He sat next to the hobbit, who seemed on the brink of tears. "This fellowship would have had a great hole without you."  
  
Pippin lowered his head, his shoulders began to shake and soon his eyes were full of tears. He tried to wipe them away but that only made them fall faster.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Pippin into his arms and held the sobbing hobbit. "Now, Little One, what brought all this on?" he asked.  
  
Pippin sniffled. "I think of everything you all have done. Frodo and Sam destroying the Ring, Merry helped defeat the Witch King, you, Legolas, and Gimli with all the fighting you did, Faramir fought through grief and rejection, Boromir died to protect me, and, well, everything Gandalf has done. It makes me wonder what I did beyond more trouble. I gave Frodo away in Bree. I made the bucket fall in Moria, awaking the Beast. I let Boromir die. I touched the palantir and almost gave away Frodo and Sam." He broke down into sobs again.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Pippin by the arms. "Now listen to me Pippin. You have done some good in all this. You kept up the good spirits and still do, I might add. You say you gave away Frodo in Bree, well, I daresay the black riders would've found you anyways. It also alerted me that there was more than one hobbit on this journey. As for Moria, we would've been attacked anyways. Besides, we needed the White Wizard on our side. And Boromir, he died protecting you as he swore to do. I assure you, he never doubted that decision. If you hadn't touched the palantir, we wouldn't have known how grave the danger was to Gondor. As bad as it all seemed at first, we needed all that to happen, Pippin."  
  
Pippin looked up at the man. Most of that had been told to him already, but for some reason, he felt better getting reassurance from the ranger. He'd always felt he had to prove himself to Aragorn, but maybe he never had to.  
  
Aragorn saw the look of comprehension fall on the hobbit's face. "For another thing, Pippin, it was you who got the Ents to turn around and fight. Something you said convinced them. Nobody but you. Not to mention Faramir. I don't see him having an easy time parting with you."  
  
Pippin offered a smile. "No, neither do I. There are still things I need to teach him. Like how to smoke a pipe!" He threw his arms around the King. "Thank you, Strider. I think I'm getting it now."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the nickname only the hobbits called him. He accepted the hug and returned it. He'd miss these four when they returned to their home, especially the one he held now. There were few in Gondor or Rohan who wouldn't miss them. The four hobbits had made a greater impact than they knew. They had shown great men that physical size meant nothing when compared to spirit and heart, something the hobbits had an abundance of.  
  
Pippin was the one to pull away. He wiped the few remaining tears away.  
  
Aragorn stood up and took Pippin's hand, hauling him to his feet. "I should be thanking you, Pippin."  
  
Pippin looked up at the man. "Me?"  
  
"Yes. You've come to mean more to me than you know. All of you have. I'm a better man having met all of you."  
  
The pair headed back to the garden. There sat the rest of the fellowship and Faramir.  
  
"Are you feeling any better, Pippin?" asked Merry.  
  
Pippin looked around at his friends. He felt a presence in the back of his mind.  
  
"Are you, Little One?" asked the presence.  
  
Boromir, he thought. He was there just like he promised.  
  
He looked around again, his friends staring at him in anticipation. "Yes. I believe I am."  
  
The three other hobbits each got up and took turns hugging him.  
  
"All I needed was a little help from my friends."  
  
Everyone, including Gimli, smiled at him. Pippin was sure Boromir, where he was, was smiling too. They all sat in the garden and enjoyed one of their last days together as a fellowship.  
  
A/N: ::hugs Pippin:: That's it! ::cries:: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
